Saya's First Days on DMC
by Black Eyes Turn Red
Summary: Sequel to DMC:Tokyo Clash. Saya, Dante and Vergil finally made it to the Demon hunting shop, whereas Saya is the new demon hunter. Warning: Violence and gore and maybe, yaoi and incest. Don't like don't read. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

MEET SAYA

Ok so here is the first chapter of the sequel of dmc Tokyo clash. Enjoy it! Ok so I want to say sorry for Tokyo clash for the randomness and violence. Oh well. Here is the story.

Twelve in the midnight. Nero was on his room. Trish and Lady were both passed out, as they did a Resident evil movie marathon. What a peaceful night in Devil May Cry. A peaceful night that is about to get destroyed by a phone call. "jeez, a job this early?" Trish said, rubbing her eyes. The phone call didn't awoke Lady, as she already fell asleep on the climax of Extinction. Trish picked up the phone, and with a yawn, she answered "Hello?"

"Hey Trish.", her eyes widened, recognizing the voice, "Dante?"

"Would you mind opening the door for us?" Dante yawned. "What for? You guys are still in Tokyo right?"

"just open the door Dammit!" he commanded the phone. Trish put the phone on loudspeaker, then open the doors, "Okay. Now what?"

"Look up." Trish tilted her head. "Trish what's going on?" Lady awoke due loudspeaker. "look up. Trish said. Lady obeyed. Their sleepiness fade when they saw it. A private plane. Its lights disturbed Nero, as if sunrise came in midnight. Throwing a tank top into his body he went downstairs.

"Dante? I thought you'd be home 3 days from now. Why too early?" Trish asked. "Simple, "Dante replied. "We have a new hunter."

"Would you mind showing us eh, Old Man?" Nero requested. "That's what im planning, kid."

Vergil went down from the plane. As he is escorting the new hunter, Dante introduced her, "Guys, meet Saya Kizaraqi. Do I pronounce it right?"

"it doesn't matter!" The girl mumbled. Nero observed her, "come think of it. She's too cute for a hunter." A light tint of red flushed into Saya's cheeks. "Is she Japanese?" Trish asked. "Nope! She is Chinese. Obviously she is Japanese we were from Tokyo right?" Dante playfully answered. Trish huffed.

"is that a high school uniform? Please tell me it is." Lady asked. She was really curious on what the girl in two pigtails wear. "Yup." Vergil replied, "I know it is too weird for a high school uniform cause its black and red with the chains. Add the fact that the left sleeve is longer than the right."

"So she's high school?" Nero does'nt want to know. "No." Dante replied. "What makes her special then? Dante ignored Trish' question. "Yo kid. Would you mind **hitting her **with Devil Bringer?" Dante asked as a favor. "Do you want me to kill her?" Nero yelled. "No." Vergil replied. "We are sure about this. Saya agrees." "Yo miss. Are you really sure?" a face of disgust formed Nero's face. "Too bad for you. Pain is my Pleasure." Saya smiled.

"A masochist." Trish and Lady commented in unison.

"Ok clench your teeth now." Nero said. He was making time. Saya nodded in response. Nero aimed Saya's face. Too bad for him Saya caught his Devil Bringer. She twists it like a rope. "Argh!" Nero screamed in pain. Saya let go of his arm. "She can twist Devil Bringer in one try?" Trish sounds more like asking than responding. Saya's senses told her something. She draw her sword and dropped the sheath on the floor. "She wants a fight." Trish guessed. "No." Saya answered, then jumps in the air.

"Whoa! An Eagle?" Nero was shocked. An eagle is going on their direction. "It's an Ancient." Vergil corrected.

"Shit!" Saya cursed as she was falling on the ground. " Saya your-" Dante was cut off by Saya. "I know." She drops the broken sword in the ground. "She can't fight with her sword yes?" Lady asked. Saya ignored the question. She searched the surroundings. Anything that can draw blood. "Who owes that?" She asked, pointing at the bunch of steel in the shop. "It is for our basement." Dante replied. "I'll pay you back." She dashed towards the steel then picks one. She aims it then throws it to the Ancient. It missed. Then she picked two pointed steel.

The eagle- Ancient dashed towards her. Using the steel on the right she smashed the eagle's face. It screeched in pain. But it wasn't enough to drive it away. It returned for another attack, its sharp talons itching to scratch her. But it failed. She ducked then smashed the Ancient's back with another piece of metal.

"I guess her weapons doesn't matter at all huh." Lady commented. "She's good." Nero added.

Saya finally decided to end the battle. She picked up another piece of metal then spears it to the Ancient. The eagle- ancient dodged it quickly. It appeared to be a distraction, as Saya shortly appeared in front of the Eagle and stabbed it with both steel, then brings it on the ground. Saya pushed both steels nailing the eagle on the floor. She was panting, then when she regained her breath she pulled out both metal sticks from the body and tosses it behind. The ancient was obviously dead. Blood pooled over the ground. Saya needs to regain her strength.

"Vergil," Saya was kneeling on the floor, She is palpitating. Her breath is rough. " Slit the throat." She panted. Vergil's eyes widened in confusion, "What for, Saya? It is already dead. Why would I need to-"

"Please!" She growled. Her eyes blinking from back-gray to red, then turns black again then returns to red. "You need additional life force yes?" Vergil un-sheaths Yamato then raises the Ancient's neck. "Very Well." He made a small slit on the neck, blood pouring from the cut. Saya crawled and gets the neck. She opens her mouth and let the blood spill on her mouth like a waterfall. Her eyes are glowing red. And when the corpse was completely dried out she drops it on the ground the wipes her mouth. She stands up and walks through them. Though her knees are trembling. "Kid." Dante said, " Escort her on her room, 2 room from you on the left." Nero obeyed and asked for Saya's hand. "This way please." Saya followed him.

"What exactly is she?" Trish never felt sleepy due of all the things happened that night. The twins used their twin telephaty to argue as they exchanged glances.

_You should explain this. You were the one recruited her after all._

_Look, Verge I really don't know a thing or two about her. It is you who have knowledge of what she really is._

_My knowledge is not enough._

_But at least you ._

_Alright alright._

Vergil cleared his throat, "Saya is a _damphir_. She is not an ordinary one. As she is the result of congress of a human and an Elder Vampire." He explained. "Vampire?" Trish asked, " Vampires have the lowest class on the demon world how come she is too strong? And she is a hybrid. She should'nt be that strong."

"First reason Trish," Vergil explained again." Is you almost forgot that I mentioned **ELDER VAMPIRE**. The only independent class of demons in the underworld. Second, I believe she is 400 years older than us. She has more fighting experience than us."

"How did you say so?" Trish asked. Lady already went upstairs to sleep.

"All damphirs are dead. It is said that the only damphir living for now is believed to be born on 1600. 400 years old. Saya fits it. She is the only damphir I know so far.

"So she's

"Yes. She is the last damphir. Probably the last vampire in existence."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wishing Shop.

Before we continue to the story I would like to answer the q's about ch1. ( Just in Case.) I linked Blood c in Blood the Last Vampire. Well I guess I could do that since I think blood c is somewhat linked in blood the last vamp. It's due flashbacks on episode 10? Maybe 11. There's no way it's I write about saya's past, is just my theory. Just correct me ok. Anyway. Back to the story.

"And how come you are so sure that all vampires and_ damphirs _ are extinct?" Trish asked to Vergil. "Almost all vampire population which I should include _damphirs,_ got annihilated on the ware between Dad and Mundus I believe. " Vergil added, " Elder Vampires participated on the war on Dad's side so all of them got extinct. " Dante glared at his brother, "Gee, Verge, how do you know all about this?" He asked. Vergil looked in Dante's eyes " All thanks to my stay in the underworld and the fact that I read a lot." He pointed.

"Dante, strangest cases came this days. They say people who are screwing in the night never returns." Trish reported. Dante became confused, "What's so strange on that. People dissapear then runes-"

"THERE ARE NO RUNES IN THE SCENE." Trish explained. " No runes, but blood pool." Her face turned pale, as if she is going to drool by saying the B word. She was trembling. Vergil sighed, " Ancients don't leave a mark as in a rune on their scene, brother. That's the main difference between Modern Demons And Ancients." He explained. Dante let out a long yawn. " I need a damn sleep." He picked up his luggage then went upstairs straight to their room. "I guess Dante's right. It's been a long night." Trish said, then throws herself on the couch. Vergil grabbed his stuff then went downstairs.

"I need a damn sword." Saya mumbled on the dining table. "What for Saya? You can obviously fight without a sword." Nero pointed as he bit on his butter toast and sipped his coffee. " Hybrids like her always need a protection." Vergil said while he's going downstairs, pulling on a tank top. "We can forge her one yes?" Dante simply hooped off his way to the kitchen from the stairs, only in his pajamas. " You don't need to." Saya glared at him. "You can forge your own?" Dante starts to take a bite on the toast. " By the way, where is Trish and Lady?" She asked while chewing. " They left early." Nero answered. "Oh."

Saya simply stared on her coffee, " I have… a resource." She flatly said. " What are you, you have a supplier or something?" Dante asked, Then sipped his coffee. "Where are you going?" Vergil asked, flipping the pages of his book. " We will go there after breakfast. I need a shower." Saya went upstairs.

After Breakfast- 11:42 am.

"Where exactly are we going?" Date asked Saya, who is having the lead. "Almost there."

"You've been saying that for the last 15 minutes."

"Be patient ok?"

"Here we are." Saya stopped on the middle of the forest. "Nice house" Dante commented, "is it yours?"

Saya stared at them in disbelief, " You can see it?" She asked. " Yes. It's 2 storeys." Dante replied. " Whatever." Saya stepped forward, then knocks on the door. "You can come in." The voice called. " I got company with me." Saya said back. " You can take them with you."

Saya opened the door. The first sight they saw is the living room. It's Europian style- A fireplace and a stuffed deer on the wall. Red carpet is on the floor. One leather sofa and a table on the middle of the room and one 40 inches HDTV. "It's been a long time, Saya." The voice called from the other door preferably the kitchen. "It's only been a year, Watanuki." The source of the voice finally showed up it is a dog. A brown dog that more looks like a puppy with weird patterns on its face. The dog talked, " I can see you are with the Sons of Sparda." Dante was shocked, " YOU CAN TALK?" Watanuki huffed, and Saya answered, " Obviously."

"And how do you know us?" Vergil asked. " Everyone knows the legendary Sparda. It's more of a legend." Watanuki explained. "Make yourselves at home." Watanuki slowly made his way to the kitchen. "What is this place?" Dante asked, scanning the room. " The wishing shop." Saya replied. " Eh?" Dante said. Saya ignored him and stare at Watanuki. "This is the reason why I look like a dog. I grant Saya a wish. This is the major consequence." Watanuki explained and headed on the kitchen.

"What wish is it?" Vergil asked. Dante was checking the rack full of DVD. " I don't remember." With the answer, Vergil twitched an eyebrow. " Wow this dog sure got a selection." Dante commented. He picked a DVD from the rack and turns the giant TV and DVD player on. " Jennifer's Body eh? I haven't watched this. Megan Fox looks hot." Dante said as he put the cd disk into the player. " Here it goes."

….

"Is this director's cut?" A look of disgust formed Dante's face. " Yes." Watanuki called back. " Crap I love porn put I hate this directors cut!"

"Are you talking about this?" Vergil paused it for a while. " Damn, Verge don't pause it!" Dante complained. " Gimme that!" He snatched the remote from his own brother and 20x forward it. " If you don't like it, don't watch it." Watanuki peeped from the kitchen door. " I'm pretty sure you guys are hungry. Help yourselves here." Watanuki ran back to the kitchen. "Where's Saya?" Dante asked.

"Here."

"There."

Saya raised her hand. Vergil pointed at her. Saya is reading…

"You are reading 50 Shades?" Dante tried his best not to laugh. " So what? At least I'm not watching a horror movie with a girl-on-girl scene on it." Saya placed the book on a nearby desk and heads for the kitchen. " I believe you guys should eat something."

The white-haired twins went to the kitchen. Dante took a seat and he placed his feet on top of the table. Vergil, as expected, sat on the chair with poise and his foot were on the ground. " You got no manners Dante?" Saya glared at him with daggers. " Alright alright." Dante removed his foot on the table. "What's for lunch dog?" Hearing this, Saya enraged. She grabbed a bread knife and stabbed Dante's left shoulder with it. " Be thankful I only reached out a read knife. Have at least a little respect fro the one invited you ok!" Saya yelled on his face. "So brother, What are you gonna say?" Vergil sighed.

" Um, Sorry?"

"Both of you enough. Open that and have a look on the dishes." Watanuki ordered. All of 3 opened the cover. For Dante- Pepperoni Pizza. For Vergil- a rack of ribs and a steak. For Saya- a red marshmallow like nibble.

"How did you know?" Dante was surprised. "I know a lot about you right?" Watanuki sighed "Watanuki." Saya called. Watanuki goes to Saya. "Is there a problem?"

" Aren't this is too much for me?" Saya stared at her meal. "That looks delicious may I have some?" Dante pleaded. " No. Only Saya could have it." Vergil took one without permission, but Saya didn't mind.

He examined the texture and the smell. He returns it to Saya's plate. And asked Watanuki, "What exactly what that?"

"Guimave." Watanuki answered. "It is made up of human organs. Don't worry. I only steal on hospitals for it. I don't kill." He emphasized the word, 'kill'

"So it's red." Vergil theorized. " Yes. It is made up of mainly human heart and blood." Watanuki answered.

"Even so, I ain't got a fight this day." Saya took a bite. Her eyes went crimson red. " You may take some home if you want." Watanuki suggested, "And besides Elder Bairns don't show up everyday right?" Saya nodded.

"Could we take some home too?" Dante asked, chewing the pepperoni pizza. Watanuki glanced at him, " If you are willing to save some for your friends, Yes."

"Meaning, they have a part in it."

"Exactly."

"Pfft." Dante just continued eating.

"By the way, Saya, you are not going here w/o a reason. Do you have a wish?" Watanuki went to Saya's feet. " Wish? Is this some sort of, wishing shop?" Vergil asked. "Exactly."

"So I could wish as in, a Lamborghini perhaps?" The grin on Dante's face was obvious.

"Are you willing to lose your shop if I grant it?"

"Eh?!"

"That's why I look like a dog. Saya wished something from me. Even her can't remember it herself."

Watanuki explained. Saya took another nibble, then speaks to change the topic. "I need a sword."

"Did you broke your one?" Watanuki asked. "Last night." Saya replied. "Watanuki, may I have some lunch box or anything to put this?"

"You'll have some more of that before you go." Watanuki leaves the scene." When you're finished, go to the backyard."

After eating their meal, Saya guided the hybrid twins to the backyard. There they saw many weapons- Swords, guns, crossbows, Axe, a saber. Watanuki gave Saya a long katana in a night-black cover and black hilt. Saya takes a look on the cover. She noticed the mark, 沙耶.

She stares at Watanuki in confusion. "It is your name Saya." Watanuki explained, "That sword way suits you."

Saya raised an eyebrow, then unsheaths sharper side is covered with ruby. The upper side was painted black. "Mind if I test it?" Watanuki simply nodded. Saya attacked Vergil with no warnings. Vergil blocked it with Yamato, covered. Saya deflected the attack. Vergil went backwards, so as to draw Yamato. She dashed to Vergil, Then strikes him again. Vergil deflected this and countered. Saya blocks it with the cover. She deflected the attack using the sheath, then smashes Vergil on the face two times, Then pointing her sword at his chest. Saya smiled. They both went backwards, then puts their katanas in their cover, then takes a bow. They were both haywired in Japanese fighting.

"I told you it suits you." Watanuki said, "It suits your fighting style."

"What is her fighting style?" Dante asked. Watanuki sighed, " Let's just say, Use everything in your hand as weapons as it can inflict pain."

"The cover, is made up of 3 kinds of metal- The usual metal used in covers, Silver, then some fragments of diamond. Take a look on the inside, Saya." Watanuki added. Saya peeped on the inside. It is indeed silver. With some shining on it believed to be diamond.

"How much?"

"You know I don't accept cash. But this, every week bring me groceries. It does not require you how many. As long as meat is there." Watanuki answered.

"How many days?'

"As long as you want."

"Very well. May I have the storage for Guimauve?"

"Ok." Watanuki went to the kitchen

"Just tell me if you are running low on this okay?" Watanuki handled over a lunchbox full of Guimauve to Saya. "And for the twins," Watanuki pulled out The Fifty Shades Trilogy book and gave it to Vergil. Vergil looked at him as to confusion. "I know you love books." Watanuki sighed. "Yes. But 50 Shades?"

"Saya loves it. Besides it might help on your,you know, your sex life." Watanuki added."Thanks." Vergil held the trilogy in his armpit.

"And here is for you." Watanuki gave Dante a 15 inches pepperoni pizza. Dante huffed, the put a big smile, " Is this really for me?" He sounded like he is laughing. "You don't like it?"

"I Love it! 15 inches Peperroni pizza and a wait, what the fuck?" He pointed the code lock. "What the hell is with the code lock huh?"

"Save some for your friends. Saya I'm going to say something to you." Saya carried Watanuki in response." Password is….."

"Uh huh. Very well." Saya put Watanuki down. "See you next week ok?" She gave his head a pat.

-While on the way home.-

"Saya what is the password?" Dante kept guessing on the code. "You'll never know 'till we get home." Saya smirked.

"Pfft."

The end! So how was it? Chapter 3 should be in next week vacation time!


End file.
